"Life of the Party"
About '''"Life of the Party" '''is the first tale in the third episode of the third season of the Nosleep Podcast. In it, a girl makes a delivery to a strange house. Written by Ryan Anderson, it has a runtime of 19:20 and was performed by Elle Hama. It is the 197th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A girl gets an after-school job at a butcher, delivering meat orders on her bike for customers. One Friday evening, she finishes her rounds and returns to the shop for her paycheck, only for the owner to hand her a final order to take out to a Mr. Fritz, supposedly a big customer. The address lies in Reedsburg, a mostly-abandoned wooded town a few miles away. Begrudgingly, the girl gets on her bike and rides to the address as night falls, almost getting lost on the winding dirt roads. She turns down a path marked with a hand carved sign reading "BROWN ROAD" and arrives at a large iron gate, beyond which is a cemetery. Fearing that failing to complete the delivery will result in losing her job, she opens the gate and walks through the gravestones, finally arriving at a large, crumbling house. The only light on inside appears to be a candle in an upper window. When she knocks, Fritz, an extremely old man, answers and lets her inside. The interior of the house is dirty and yellowing. As she drops the meat in the freezer, Fritz mentions that he's having a birthday party for his wife. Finally able to leave, the girl runs back through the cemetery, jumps on her bike, and begins riding away. Unfortunately the bike's chain breaks at the end of the road and she falls into the ditch, momentarily passing out. As she awakens, she sees a strange woman in a flowing white dress in the trees across the road. Not wanting to walk back to town, the girl heads back towards the house hoping to ask Fritz to use his phone. As she walks through the cemetery, she hears music. Ducking behind a rock, she sees a man in black playing a violin on the front porch of the house next to a table with a birthday cake on it. Fritz approaches the cemetery and scans the area, but doesn't see the girl. Finally, he tells the violin man to keep playing and hoists a rotting body up from the ground. As he dances with it, she realizes the corpse is wearing a white dress and looks like the woman she saw in the woods. A fly enters the girl's mouth, causing her to cough. Fritz lets go of the woman's head and she falls backwards, violently cracking her neck. However, her head turns toward the girl and she smiles. Fritz lets go of her and begins walking towards the rock, leaving her standing on her own. The violin man cuts a piece of cake and begins walking forwards as well, the candle wax dripping onto the frosting. The girl sprints away from the cemetery and into the night, running over three miles back to her house. Years pass and she gradually forgets about the incident. One morning, she receives a postcard in the mail with a picture of the Brown Road sign on the front. On the back, written in a shaky hand, is an invitation to a party. Category:Tales Category:Season 3 Category:Ryan Anderson Category:Elle Hama